


the last laugh

by muddyrockxo



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Disguise, Love, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Revenge, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyrockxo/pseuds/muddyrockxo
Summary: Damon thinks he's had the last laugh, but what he doesn't know is that karma is about to come back and bite him.A reinvention of my one shot called The Last Laugh, published over a year ago.
Relationships: Craig Revel Horwood/Undisclosed
Kudos: 1





	the last laugh

**Author's Note:**

> This is also dedicated to my best friend, Lyndsey, as she inadvertently inspired this reinvention during one of our conversations ages ago! Love you Lyndsey! ❤

As he unlocked the front door of the huge black building where his singing lessons took place, Damon Scott couldn't have felt more content and happy with life. It was his 40th birthday, the sun was shining, and finally, after years of trying to get himself noticed, he had reached the point he wanted to be at in life. He was living his dream. 

He now had everything he had ever wanted. A supportive, absolutely gorgeous boyfriend - Matthew Eden his name was, a personal trainer from Chelsea. Rich inlaws- Matt's family were extremely well off - that had brought him and Matt the country home he had always dreamed of living in as a present. The most incredible family, who was always there for him even when times got rough, and best of all, he had the job he had craved since he was a high school student flying through his GCSE's and A Levels. 

Ever since he was young, Damon's dream had always been to go into performing arts one way or another. After completing his education - he had wanted to leave school at sixteen, but his businessman father wouldn't hear of it - he had gone on to entertain crowd after crowd with his unique puppet act, featuring three puppets and lots of clever skits. He had made it onto Britain's Got Talent, gotten to the final actually - and then had continued making a living with Bubbles the monkey, Stephen Gately the chimpanzee, and Fiona, the cockatoo. 

However, after a few years of flying through life and loving every second, things had begun to decline. 

No one wanted to come and see his show anymore - it had been hilarious and original and extremely clever the first few times they had seen it, but after the first few times, it became stale and predictable. It was never changed up, it was always the exact same act down to the words he spoke in between songs. 

Plus, it probably didn't help that he was almost living in the shadow of his boyfriend at the time, Craig Revel Horwood. 

To this day- and it had been almost four years since they last saw one another- Damon still resented Craig for everything. For stealing the limelight, for being the one that was plastered all over newspapers and magazine covers, when he wasn't even the most talented one in the relationship! 

Damon was convinced that he was so obviously more talented, was the one that was so much more worthy of being talked about. In his eyes, Craig was just a mediocre dancer and singer that was, for some reason he would never comprehend, loved all around the world by people of all ages. 

Damon was jealous, so jealous that he couldn't even begin to control it. He was so convinced, in his mind, that he was the most talented person he knew, and if only he could catch a break he would shoot to stardom and be so much better than that piece of trash that he once stupidly dated. 

But now, now he was getting there. After two years of hell, not knowing where he was headed in life, hating himself and generally making life hell for those around him, Damon now had secured himself a job. His dream job to be exact, and Bubbles, Stephen and Fiona were no longer a big part of it! They sat on a bedroom shelf at home, and were barely even thought about nowadays. 

With help from Matt, and a large part of that help being financial, Damon had brought himself a studio in Salisbury and some better equipment and started his own singing school. He now gave singing lessons to hundreds of people from all round the country, and for the first time in years, he couldn't wait to get to work every morning. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

He had had a few negative reviews, from a group of three young girls who came in just over a week ago, but on the whole the reviews had been raving and he was very proud of what he had achieved in just under six months. 

And today, he had a brand new client, who would be arriving in just a few moments.

Damon just had enough time to set up all his equipment and get everything ready before the bell rang, signalling that his client was here. Taking a deep breath and smiling at himself in the full-length mirror, Damon headed over and opened the front door, coming face to face with his client and the person who had accompanied him. 

The two men standing at the door were dressed rather smartly, in glittery suits and tied, definitely going far out. They both wore dark sunglasses, so dark you couldn't see their eyes, and baseball caps on their heads, presumably to protect them from the sun. 

"Hello," he beamed. "I'm Damon Scott." 

"Trent Lancaster, very pleased to meet you," the man in front of him drawled in an American accent, quickly shaking Damon's hand before making his way through the door into the studio. "I hope you don't mind that I brought my friend along to this session? This is Roger Miller." 

"That's fine," Damon replied, following him through. 

"Thank you so much, Damon Scott. I'm sure looking forward to this- flew all the way here from my home town of Chicago actually, because I've heard all about you and your ability to turn anyone into a singer." 

"Well, I have received rave reviews since this place opened," Damon smirked, as Trent stood on the stage rather confidently, unprompted. "Anyway. Let's start. Show me what you can do. Sing anything you like, show me where you are with your singing." 

"I thought I'd sing a nice little song called Greatest Love Of All," Trent answered simply. 

"That's good.," Damon nodded, as he loaded up his laptop. "Right, I'd like to see you sing first please without any music." 

"No worries."

"And take off those sunglasses - it's not bright in here." 

"I'd rather keep them on, if you don't mind terribly. It makes me feel more like the rock chick I am!" 

"But Greatest Love Of All isn't-" 

Trent ignored him, inhaling deeply before starting to sing the chorus of the famous Whitney Houston song in a voice so bad that Damon couldn't work out whether he was deliberately faking it or whether that truly was the way that he sang.

I decided long ago  
Never to walk in anyone's shadows  
If I fail, if I succeed  
At least I'll live as I believe  
No matter what they take from me  
They can't take away my dignity

Because the greatest   
Love of all is happening to me  
I found the greatest   
Love of all inside of me  
The greatest love of all  
Is easy to achieve  
Learning to love yourself  
It is the greatest love of all

Either way, there was a lot of work to be done. He hadn't even sung it in tune, more in a heavy metal voice that was just so bad that Damon covered his ears. 

"Stop!" Damon commanded, holding his hand up, unable to bear it any longer. "Well, I have nothing else to say other than that was absolutely awful and a lot of work is going to need to be done here. But do not fear- I know I can make a singer out of you yet. Now, um... how about you listen to me sing the song, and take some tips from me?" 

It was perfectly clear to Trent that Damon had absolutely no idea what he was doing. His arrogance and cockiness was the one and only thing getting him through. And as he opened his mouth and began to sing the song, it became apparent that he actually wasn't even that good. His voice wasn't terrible, but it was definitely more of a karaoke-style voice rather than a professional singing teacher voice. 

Well, of course, Trent knew that already. He knew that very well. 

"Now that you've heard that," Damon ended the song with a high note that really wasn't that good, "why don't you try again? This time with the music - and how about you consider sticking to the melody of the song this time?" 

"Fine." 

The opening bars of the song began to play, and just as the lyrics started, Trent pulled off the dark glasses covering his eyes and the baseball cap and began to sing in a voice that was the complete antithesis of the one he had just sung in. 

Damon Scott gaped in horror, realising that Trent Lancaster was not really Trent Lancaster. Rather, he was his ex-boyfriend Craig Revel Horwood, with whom he had split with very unceremoniously! 

"Craig, what the actual fuck-" Damon began furiously, but was cut off by Craig beginning to sing the Whitney Houston hit. 

I believe the children are our future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be  
Everybody's searching for a hero  
People need someone to look up to  
I never found anyone who fulfilled my needs  
A lonely place to be  
And so I learned to depend on me

Roger Miller took off his sunglasses as well, and Damon realised that it was in fact Jonathan Myring, the man that Craig had moved on from him with.

"Craig-" he tried to stop him again but Craig put his finger to his lips before embarking on the chorus. 

I decided long ago  
Never to walk in anyone's shadow  
If I fail, if I succeed  
At least I'll live as I believe  
No matter what they take from me  
They can't take away my dignity

Because the greatest   
Love of all is happening to me  
I found the greatest   
Love of all inside of me  
The greatest love of all  
Is easy to achieve  
Learning to love yourself  
It is the greatest love of all

I believe the children are our future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be

"What is the meaning of this?!" Damon shouted, but was still ignored. 

I decided long ago  
Never to walk in anyone's shadows  
If I fail, if I succeed  
At least I'll live as I believe  
No matter what they take from me  
They can't take away my dignity

Because the greatest   
Love of all is happening to me  
I found the greatest   
Love of all inside of me  
The greatest love of all  
Is easy to achieve  
Learning to love yourself  
It is the greatest love of all

And if, by chance, that special place  
That you've been dreaming of  
Leads you to a lonely place  
Find your strength in love

Craig took a sweeping bow as the song ended, and laughed loudly at Damon's face. 

"Well, hello, Damon Scott. It is good to see you again. Not." 

"What in the name of God are you doing here?" Damon snapped, not at all impressed by what had just happened. 

"Happy birthday," Craig completely ignored the question, handing Damon a wrapped present that looked suspiciously like a book. 

"Why are you giving me a present? We've literally not spoken in three years -" 

"You'll see when you open it. Go to chapter 8," Craig said calmly, confirming that it was indeed a book under the red wrapping paper. "Now, if you don't mind too much, I'll be off. Thank you very much for that questionable lesson, Mr Scott." 

And arm in arm with Jonathan, they ran out, leaving the Salisbury-born entertainer glaring after them, humiliated, defeated, and very angry. 

Jonathan and Craig laughed all the way home. Sometimes, revenge could be very dangerous and not end well at all - a lot of people in fact advised against it at all costs. 

But this revenge couldn't have gone any better. 

And as Damon sat there later on reading through the copy of Craig's book that he had been given, and reading what Craig had said about him and what he did to him, he didn't feel anywhere near as confident. 

Whether Damon liked it or not, Craig really had had the last laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you don't get the references in here - Trent Lancaster is a pseudonym Craig went under when he was having a hip operation so people would give him some privacy. And Roger Miller - Roger is an inside joke I have with my friends, Miller is just an alternative to Myring. 
> 
> As said earlier, this is based on a one shot I wrote a long time ago called "The Last Laugh" but is very different to what it once was. I hope you enjoyed it! I very much enjoyed writing it Haha. 
> 
> I'm still taking requests so if you have any let me know - and xTabithaNala , I am working on your requests, my friend!
> 
> I'm off now to get some more sleep as I don't have anything to do today. Thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
